Abel Jäger
|image = |alias = Jäger |race = Ensō |rank = 02 |age = 28 |gender = Male |height = 5'9 |weight = 190 |eye color = Blue |hair color = Blond |affiliation = Esoterica |base = None |occupation = |previous occupation = H.A.S.E.I Member |hanatsu = Jäger |shin hanatsu = |kami hanatsu = }} is s the 2ed Ensō, and is given the title The Hunter. Appearance Abe is a thin man with purple hair that covers his eyes. He has canine like teeth. He wears a black hooded cape with shoulder plates that have a flower like patter. He also wears bandages over his shoulders and chest, two pairs of pants with suspenders and metal boots. He wears a collar around his neck that is connected to a chain that connects to a navel piercing. Personality History In works Equipment Quincy Cross: Abel is shown to carry a version of the Quincy cross that consists of five points, which is attached to the belt of his pants. Hollow Bait: This item is a small, coin-shaped disk that attracts Hollows when crushed. Quincy Bangle (装身具, sōshingu; lit. "Accessory"): The Quincy Bangle is an artifact designed to mimic a Quincy's natural powers. It works by drawing in spirit particles from the environment, much like a Quincy does regularly. It can only be used properly by those who are already adept at forming and directing spirit particles Seele Schneider (魂を切り裂くもの (ゼーレシュナイダー), Zēreshunaidā; German for "Soul Cutter", Japanese for "That Which Slits the Soul"): The Seele Schneider is a thin sword that can be fired similarly to an arrow. It's much longer than a standard arrow and functions something like a chainsaw: the spirit particles of its blade vibrate at ultra-high frequencies, loosening the molecular bonds between any spirit matter it cuts so that the Quincy user may easily absorb the freed spirit particles. Powers and Abilities High Spiritual Power: Like all members of Esoterica, able possesses high spiritual power, the amount is unkown. Gintō (銀筒, Silver tubes): Gintō are small liquid-filled capsules that store spiritual energy, and are used by the Quincy for spell casting in the same way that Shinigami use Kidō. Like Kidō, they are activated by calling out various commands. Reishi Absorption: A Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with their own spiritual energy to form weapons or to fuel their techniques. : Heilig Tier (German for "Holy Beast"): Raising his hand towards the sky as he does, reishi particles rush upwards gathering in the sky. This cause dark clouds to form. From the dark clouds roars a beast made of reishi particles. Thrusting his hand down and point toward a target the beast goes back into the cloud then crashes down like a lightning bolt. : Licht Schutz (German for "Light Shield"): Abel punchs the ground with his left arm. He releases reishi into the ground thus hardened reishi. Upon doing so a bright light shoots up from this ground, around him. This is condensed so much it is more like a wall then a shield it is capable of blocking heavy strikes and blasts. : Schwarz Laance (German for "Black Lance"): Abel creates a spear out of reishi. He can use this weapon as a projectile or as a physical weapon. When thrown, it produces an incredibly-destructive explosion on impact. While he can use these spears in rapid succession, he has difficulty controlling their trajectory. Is also able to use this attack as a blade, and he can use it to either disintegrate material upon impact or to cut. : Blut: (血装 (ブルート),burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique that grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ::*'Blut Vene' (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), burūto vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): one of two Blut abilities. Blut Vene is the defensive blut. It must consciously be kept at full power at all times if to counter an opponent's ability to deal damage over time. ::*'Blut Arterie' (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), burūto aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): is one of the two forms of Blut. Blut Arterie is the blut of offense. It is the only thing capable of generating enough attack strength to go up against the power of a Shinigami's Bankai. It cannot be used with Blut Vene working at full power. : Ransōtengai (乱装天傀, lit. "heavenly wild puppet suit", "disheveled paradise puppet" in the Viz translation): This is a high level technique that allows the user to control their body parts using strings of spirit energy controlled by their brain, forming lines or strings out of countless reishi. By using this technique, the user can control their body as one would a puppet, allowing them to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force that would impede normal movement. ::*'Puppenspieler' (人形使い(操り人形師), Ayatsuri ningyō-shi; German for "Puppeteer", Japanses for "Puppet Operator"): Taking the princpels of the Ransōtengai, he forms several strings from this fingers and attatches them to the opponents brain. In doing this, he is able to control the opponent like a puppet. However, he has stated that this can only be used on a being who is near death or is already dead. Spirit Weapon Reishi Weapon: Celeste: Unlike other Quincy, Abel's weapon takes on the form of a human body, created from solidified reiryoku. Abel can form any one part of his spirit weapon at a time, allowing him to create an arm or torso or the entire body at once. Celeste can be created in different sizes, ranging from the average human size up to 40m high and down even to 40cm, the spirit weapon can also manifest to surround Abel, allowing him to stand inside its head or torso, or a fair distance away, in a radius of several meters. It should be noted that the strength and resistance of the beast can vary depending on its size and distance from Abel , being more powerful when closer and smaller. In physical appearance Celeste varies, normally it appears as black colored, semi-transparent and featureless, having no wrinkles, musculature or folds one would expect from humans, its surface seems entirely smooth, the most detailed parts being her individual fingers. However, by concentrating and using added reiryoku, Abel can mold his spirit weapon to show human features and appear to wear armor or clothes, however these features are purely aesthetic and do not change Celeste strength or resistance. By concentrating further and limiting his spirit weapon's size to that of a human, Celeste can even be made to appear completely human, Abel can use this aspect of his spirit weapon to make a copy of himself or another which will have no reiatsu signature and will not be able to speak. *'Fist céleste' (French for "Heavenly Fist"): ''Abel'' create a giant version of Celeste above the opponent. He then drops it down on the opponent. '' *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), ''Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): A technique that gathers reishi in the Quincy's Spirit Weapon and then fires it in the form of an arrow. These arrows vary in strength from Quincy to Quincy. **'Pluie céleste' (French for "Heavenly Rain"): Celeste releases a giant arrow into the air, Abel then snaps is fingers and points toward an opponent(s). This causes several arrows to rain down toward the target. *'Bouclier céleste' (French for "Heavenly Shield"): Able or Celeste forms a giant shield. The shield is often used to defend, but it can be used to bash enemies. Mu Jäger (German for Hunter): Is the name Abel gave to his Mu. It takes the form of a black and white wolf that is roughly the size of Abel. Around Jäger's neck is a spiked collar with a chain, that is usually wrapped around Abel's arm. Abel has shown the ability to extend the chain as far as he wants, as well as make it invisible. Hanatsu: '''To unleash Jäger's powers, Abel destroys the chain connecting the two, he then says "Hunt our Prey". After saying the command, Jäger's fur turns pitch black its claws, teeth and eyes turns pure white. With each movement Jäger leaves a trail of spirit energy that Abel is able to sense. :Hanatsu Special Ability: When released Jäger's senses are greatly increased giving him the ability to sense and hone into a persons spiritual energy. Using this he is able easily find an opponent. In addition Jäger is able to gather absorb reishi to fuel its attacks. ::'''Dark Master (Schwarz König, "Black King"): Jäger gathers reishi, then leaps forward as dark energy forms a giant burst of dark energy from his mouth, slicing and cutting through his enemy as he kills and consumes them. ::Ebony Blast (Schwarz Donner, "Black Thunder"): Jäger gathers reishi, then shoots several black orbs from its mouth. Upon contact it something, the orbs will explode. ::Dark Obliteration (Dunkle Vernichtung "Dark Destruction"): Jäger gathers reishi, he then runs around the opponent in a circle. As he does a sphere of darkness forms that disintegrates anything within it. Quotes * (To a Hollow upon releasing Jäger) "Lets see how fast you can run." Category:Character